


Dreams

by PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Dreams, Confessions, Different ratings per chapter, Dreams, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nightmare, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter loves Wade, Shipping, Spideypool - Freeform, Teeth rottingly sweet, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, When I'm inspired, and stuff, cuteness, fluff for days, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: Peter has a nightmare. Wade, being the good person he is, comforts him. Feelings happen. Confessions arise. And tears of happiness and sadness are shed.   This will be updated whenever inspiration hits. It's just a bunch of times Wade/Peter had varying kinds of dreams.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this whenever I get inspired. Leave Kudos and comments.

Peter was swinging around New York City, the wind whistled in his ears. He let out a whoop. It was always so amazing. The feeling in his gut when he lets go of his webbing, begins to plummet, then attaches the next web and is gliding again. It was so relaxing and exhilarating at the same time.

 

Suddenly the sky darkened and an ominous thunder clap was heard, followed by a flash of lightning. As it began to rain his Spidey Sense tingled. He looked down to see a man mugging a small convenience store. He dropped down to the ground to stop the man, then froze in his tracks.

 

"Uncle Ben?" He whispered.

 

His uncle looked up at him. Then he heard the gunshot. Uncle Ben fell to his knees. Peter could hear himself scream out his uncle's name. He rushed to his side.

 

Uncle Ben looked up at Peter. "This is your fault. You could have saved me, but you didn't. You didn't save me. You failed. It's all your f-" Ben trailed off as he died.

 

Peter cried. He knew this wasn't what his uncle had really said, but it was true, it was so true. Suddenly the scene changed and Uncle Ben disappeared from his arms.

                  * * * 

 

"Poor Peter Parker," Green Goblin taunted. "Catch her if you can," He called out, cackling. Then he dropped Gwen down the clock tower.

 

"Peeeeeeteeerrrrrrr!" Gwen screamed as she fell. He knew what would happen, but he couldn't stop himself from trying. He shot the web as fast as he could. It caught her... But her neck snapped from the whiplash. Peter fell to the ground and cradled her.

 

Miraculously, she opened her eyes. "Gwen! Oh my god! You're-"

 

"No Peter. I'm not alive. I'm dead. You killed me. It's your fault I'm dead." The she shuddered and left the world of the living once more.

 

                    * * *

 

And again the scene changed. This time, Peter was on top of a rooftop. It was peaceful, but Peter was on edge. He knew something bad would happen. "Hey there."

 

Peter jumped nearly 5 feet in the air he was so startled. His Spidey sense hadn't gone off. "W-what the? Who? Huh? Wait. Deadp- wait. What? You aren't dead. You didn't die. Why are you-?"

 

"Jesus, Petey." Deadpool interrupted. "Calm down. Yeah I'm not dead. I can't die, remember? What's the big deal? You just get flustered around me don't you?"

 

"W-what? No it's just-" Peter began, very obviously flustered.

 

"It's just you've been having a nightmare sequence and every one of them is basically just you failing to save some you love from dying, and they blame it all on you." Deadpool explained.

 

"How did you-"

 

"Know? Well it's a little thing called breaking the fourth wall baby boy, but I don't really think you have the skills to do that, seeing as you legit think that 'real life' is real. But that's not the important thing. The important thing is the pattern of someone you love dying and blaming you. And the fact that when I showed up, all you questioned was the fact that I'm alive, not dead. You didn't even begin to question the fact that you love me. Well newsflash baby boy, I love you too." Wade said with a mischievous grin.

 

"W-what?" Peter began, confused and blushing madly. "I-I don't-"

 

"Alas baby boy, that fact makes this so much harder to do," he says calmly, then whips out a gun and points it at Peter's head. "You kept rejecting me. Why? Because I'm hideous? Because I'm a monster?" He laughs, it's not warm and low like it normally is, it sounds pained, maniacal, and cold. This feels wrong, really really wrong. "Well guess what Baby Boy, I changed for you. I was working on it. I was working really fucking hard. I stopped being a mercenary for you, I told you that myself. But you couldn't just believe me could you? No, you wouldn't believe me no matter what I did. I'd do anything for you and you just threw it all away without a second thought. Well, I'm tired of having to work harder than anyone just for someone to love me back. I waited patiently for you... I really did. But I won't do it anymore, I can't do it anymore. I'm done. So I got a call, a job. And like I said, I quit being a mercenary for you, turned down every job offered to me, but this one, this one I had to take. You broke my fucking heart Petey. And guess who they want me to kill, Spidey? Guess who? It's you. And guess what? I don't love you anymore. If I had to choose, you'd never be my first pick, you're always second best. I chose the money over you Spidey. And now you have the nerve to go and give me hope like this again, but I'm not going to fall for it. You broke my heart, so now I'm gonna shoot yours." He says, moving the gun to Peter's head to his heart. "Any last words baby boy?" He asks, voice a little softer, and Peter can almost hear his normal voice hidden underneath the layers of malice, rage, and heartbreak.

 

"No. Wade, don' do this I-"

 

**BANG!!**

.

.

.

 

"NOOOOOOOO! WAAADE!" Peter screams, waking up in a cold sweat. His eyes are wet with tears, and his throat is sore. He looks at his alarm clock, it reads 2:25 AM. Peter tries to calm himself but he just can't. Maybe it was his fear, the time, or perhaps he subconsciously decided to turn to him, but the next thing he knows he's texting Wade with shaking fingers.

 

**Peter: Wade, I know it's early, but could you please come over, I need you.**

Peter hits send before he can think of the ways Wade could interpret that wrong and turn it into something dirty. He mentally prepares himself for some sort of innuendo as a reply, if Wade's even awake.

Surprisingly, Wade's response wan't even remotely close to an innuendo.

**Wade: Sure thing baby boy Im on my way**

Peter grimaces slightly at the grammar and literally 10 second later Wade climbs in his bedroom window.

 

"Don't ask how I got here so quickly, you don't wanna-" he stops, noticing Peter's shaking form and tear stained face. "Spidey? What's wrong?" He asks sitting next to Peter on the bed. To his surprise and delight Peter throws himself into Wade's arms in a big hug, sobbing on his shoulder loudly. Peter never initiates hugs, Wade thinks, this must be really bad if Peter's throwing himself into my arms. He rubs Peter's back soothingly in an attempt to calm him down.

"I-I had a nightmare," Peter cries.

Wade's eyes widen. He didn't doubt that Peter had nightmares, but he was incredibly surprised the young hero turned to him for comfort. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks.

Peter nods and tells him about the part with Uncle Ben and the part with Gwen. Deadpool is being unusually quiet, during all of this, listening carefully. "And then..." Peter hesitates, uncertain.

 

"It's ok, Petey, you can tell me anything," Wade says, leaning back a little to look at Peter, "I won't judge you."

"O-ok," Peter says slowly. "Well... Um. Y-you were, you were in it." Peter says hesitantly.

Wade blinks. "I was in your nightmare?" He asks, conflicted between wheter or not to be proud he's in Petey's dreams, or upset that he was in his nightmare.

"Well, yeah. I was... sitting on a roof and you showed up out of nowhere. It's kinda funny actually, I jumped really high. I was super startled because my spidey sense didn't go off..." he paused, wondering whether or not to tell Wade that his Spidey Sense hadn't gone off around him for the past 2 months, but ultimately decided against it. "I was really confused, because so far the pattern had been people that I love that died, and I couldn't save, so I was confused because you weren't dead."

Wade's eyes opened wide. Like dream Deadpool, he also noticed that Peter hadn't questioned the whole, 'people that I love theme.' But he didn't say anything.

"And so then you said," Peter lowered his voice in a laughable imitation of Deadpool's voice, "'Of course I'm not dead, Petey Pie, I'm Deadpool! I can't die! I have a healing factor remember? Calm down, I know you just get flustered around me, you don't need to hide it.' So I denied that, and began to explain why I was actually confused but you cut me off. You knew exactly why I was confused, because of the pattern of watching people that I love dying again as they blamed their deaths on me. I started to ask how you knew but you cut me off again, finishing my sentence and explaining that you knew because you could break the fourth wall, whatever that meant. Then you told me that the important thing was the fact that... well, the fact that I hadn't questioned the 'People Iove theme,' when you had showed up, only the fact that you weren't dead." Peter smiled a small, shy smile, but pointedly avoided making eye contact with Wade when he said the next part.

"You then told me that you... that you loved me too. Ya know, 'cause it was implied by the whole not questioning thing." Was blushing madly at this point, still avoiding eye contact with Wade. Then his smile fell into a frown. "I-I tried to deny it, but before I could y-you..." Peter took a deep breath and hid is face in his hands. "You told me that the fact that I loved you made your job a lot harder to do. Th-then you, you..." Peter gulped and tears started running down his cheeks in rapid succession. Wade feared Peter would say that Dream Deadpool had kissed him, because then Peter's negative response would effectively squash all of his hopes. But Wade's fear was disproven, only to be replaced with an entirely new one when Peter spoke again. "You pulled a gun on me." He whispered, barely audible.

Wade gasped, "Peter I would nev-"

"No Wade! Just... please listen to everything, if I don't keep going, I'll never talk about it, and, and that wouldn't be good..." Wade looked down at Peter's pleading, tear filled brown doe eyes and nodded. "You told me, lots of things. But you started with how I kept rejecting you. You were very upset. You asked me why I was rejecting you, and if it was because you were hideous, or because you were a monster. And before I could tell you no, that you weren't either of those things, you, you laughed. It made me freeze and clamp up. I-It didn't sound like you, Wade. It wasn't warm, low, gravely, and soothing all at the same time, it wasn't the laugh I had grown accustomed to... It, it was cold and maniacal, full of malice and venom. It, it terrified me Wade, it didn't sound like you, you sounded so, evil, and angry a-and... hurt. It felt wrong. It felt so wrong. It wasn't how I'm supposed to feel around you. I mean, by definition, I guess I am supposed to feel scared of you, at least according to what the Avengers first told me, but I-I don't. Y-you make me feel, safe, and warm and happy. Like I want to punch you and k- um, hug you at the same time, like I could laugh for hours at your jokes and-" He stopped, realizing he'd been rambling and quickly looking away before Wade could see his blush. "But that wasn't how it felt in the dream. You you told me that you had changed for me and that you were trying really hard. You told me about how you'd told me that you stopped being a mercenary and about how, I didn't believe you. You were so mad. And you were getting more mad. You told me about how you would do anything for me and- and that I had thrown it all away. I had kept rejecting you, and, and you were tired of trying so hard to get someone to love you back and then..." Peter trailed off, and still, looking away from Wade, reached out a shaky hand for one of Wade's own. He found it quickly and slowly intertwined their fingers together. He traced over the scars on the back of Wade's hand hand gently with his thumb. Then he took a deep breath and continued.

"Then you told me about how you had gotten a call for a job, a hit. You reminded me how you had been turning down all jobs offered to you but you said you had to take this one." Peter took a shaky breath, sobbing now, but forged on. "Y-you told me that I'd broken your heart. Then you told me that the hit, you had accepted, i-it was a hit on, on me!" Peter began rushing the rest of the story. "Then you told me that you didn't love me anymore and that if you had to choose between me and something else, I'd always come in second, you'd never choose me.Y-you chose the money over me. Then you got mad, because the'd offered you a lot of money to kill me and I h-had to g-go a-and m-m-make it d-difficult for you, by you finding out that I loved you, and that I had no right to give you hope like that, b-because you weren't going to fall for it. You told me that because I broke your heart you were going to shoot mine. You asked me if I had any last words. I tried to tell you that no, that wasn't how it was at all but you either thought my no meant that I didn't have any last words, or chose to ignore me and then... then you shot me."

 

There was a second of silence before Peter carried on. "I woke up in tears. I was so scared. And I had to see you, I just had to so that I could say I'm sorry!" He paused before launching himself at Wade in a hug messy with tears. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Wade had tears in his eyes. He patted Peter's back and returned the hug gladly. "You don't need to apologize Pete." He pulled back and tilted Peter's chin up so he'd look at him. "I would never do that to you. I'd never choose money over you. I'd never choose anything over you. I would never shoot you. Ever. I'd never even briefly consider it Baby Boy. I'm sorry I caused you so much distess." He said.

"No Wade. I'm sorry. I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed my sub conscious would even consider being afraid of you, because I know that you'd never do this to me. I know it. And I'm sorry I'm such a scaredy spider."

"It's ok. I can be kinda scary sometimes. I mean, with a face like this, how can I not be?"

"NO! Wade! Don't say that! Don't ever talk down to yourself like that again. Ever. That was NOT what I meant. My sub conscious was trying to tell me something, and I know what now. Ok? And I'm sorry it took a stupid nightmare for me to realize this Wade, but... I love you." He looked deep in Wade's eyes, who looked a little scared.

"It's ok Peter. You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better. I'm a big boy. You don't have to pretend to love me because you feel guilty."

Peter quickly became angry. "GODDAMMIT WILSON! Why? Why the fuck do you have to do this to me, to yourself?! I said I LOVE YOU DAMMIT! Why can't you just accept the fact that while everyone else may have taught you that you're unlovable you aren't to me! I'm opening up and wearing my heart on my sleeve and you're acting like I'm just lying! I'm not a liar. I love you ok? I love everything about you. I love sound of your laugh, I love the flirtatious little things you do, I love the songs and the singing, the 90's pop culture references, I love your scars, your face, your eyes. Goddamn your eyes are so perfect I find myself continually getting lost in their perfect pools of blue, I love your lips, your muscles, I love you. I love Wade Winston Wilson, I love Deadpool, I love White, I love Yellow, I love listening you go on and on about Bea Arthur and the Golden Girls, I love your smell, the smell of tacos and gunpowder and smoke from a gun. God Wade I could go on forever. Is this not enough? I lo-" He was cut of from his rant when Wade's lips met his own. God it felt good. He closed his eyes as the kiss deepened, his mind exploding and going blank aside from the fireworks of his name , 'Wade. Wade. Wade. Wade. Wade'

He smiled as Wade ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. Peter just wrapped his arms around Wade's waist, sighing contentedly. When they broke apart Wade smiled and said, "I love you too Baby Boy."

* * * *

"Hey Wade?" Peter asked.

"Hm?"

"Will you stay the night with me? Y-you know, to keep me from having another nightmare?" Peter asked.

"Of course baby boy," Wade murmured as the snuggled together under the blankets. Nothing had ever felt so right. He fit perfectly against Wade, It was like they were two puzzles pieces only made for each other. Peter smiled in his sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Be sure to subscribe to this fic so you never miss an update. Leave kudos, and comment and tell me what you thought. And if you have any ideas/suggestions for a dream leave a comment and tell me about it! If I use your idea I'll credit you.


End file.
